


Mine

by cmds1025



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sexual Content, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmds1025/pseuds/cmds1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Lex is a man with an agenda, he's a power mad, manipulative strategist who is always at least three moves ahead of everyone. Well almost everyone he may have met his match in Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic please forgive the spelling. Story is Gen for now later will be NC17. This story is AU in the since that I've changed not only the events of the show but the time line to suite my own purposes. No copy right intended.

MINE

 

He stood in his private hospital room looking out the window at the busy Metropolis street life contemplating his

next move. He was lucky to be alive, thanks to his father's latest stunt he'd been trapped in his own mind. A useless

attempt to gain Intel on one of Lex's projects, control the competition. But now he was free. Little did Lionel know

how free he really was. Gone was the insecure little boy craving daddy's love and attention, in his place a calculating

strategist who's only master was his own ambition. "Mr. Luther I have the security footage you wanted." It was Roy

Salicie one of his fathers lackeys. Who for the promise of forty thousand had proven most accommodating. Turning to

face Roy "and the surveillance on Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan?" His gaze hard and uncompromising. " Yes sir Mr.

Luther around the clock surveillance you'll get the first report in the morning." Lex nodded his head dismissing the

man. He'd always known Clark was keeping secrets from him, to many well timed rescues and unexplained absences. To

paraphrase Sun Tzu "know your enemy." And in Clarks mind Lex was the enemy because he refuse to disclose all of his

secrets, give up his pursuit of the truth. The irony of this was not lost on him. Nor did it demish his curiosity, and

Clark's venture into Lex's mind laid to rest any hopes of recovering the lost friendship. Having seen the darkness that

lay in Lex's mind no doubt crushed his perception of the laid back and easy going guy who was always willing to lend a

hand or an ear to help Clark with his problems. But then had they ever really known each other.

 

Chloe was another problem entirely brilliant, resourceful and loyal to Clark. When she put his father behind bars for

the death of his grandparents and discovered that it was Lionel who had been poisoning Lex to discredit him and take

over Lex Corp he knew she was a force to be reckoned with. They'd never been close friendly associates at best there

only contact had been through Clark. Keeping her out of his new business ventures would difficult but not imposable.

 

Three months later

 

The front page of the Daly Planet announced the death of business tycoon Lionel Luther, he had a heart attack in the

early hours of the morning. Reading the article Chloe felt conflicted part of her a big part of her was relieved that

Lionel was dead. That the nightmare was over, after he'd been released from prison she knew he'd come for her. But

help had come from an unlikely place Lex Luther had both her and her father placed in protective custody. Reminding her

of the promise he'd made to her the day she went to him for help and brought him the evidence she had against his

father "I'll protect you Chloe". And a small part of her was sorry he was dead because with Lucas gone Lionel was all

Lex had. "Hey Chloe" called an enthusiastic Clark. She set aside the paper she'd been reading. "Hi Clark" she said

trying for and enthusiastic smile of her own. Lately Clark had been more than a little needy sense Lana had started

dating Jason. Any mention of Lex would not go well. He and Clark were no longer friends and nether man would tell her

why.Looking around the room to see if she saw Lana and would there for need to play mediator in the little game I love

I love you not. Breathing a sigh of relief she noted that today the Talon seemed to be a Lana free zone. She signaled

for a waitris to bring her a refill as Clark sat down. "Do you have a story to apply for the Daly Plaint internship

yet? I still can't believe you're going through with it. I mean you'd be stuck in Metropolis for three months by

yourself" he said. "Ya three months working in my dream job I don't know how I'll manage" she said still a irritated

that Clark was still trying to talk her out of leaving. " Besides its Metropolis that's like a two second run for you.

If anything happens I'll call you." She said trying to subtly shove the paper she'd been reading into her bag. "And yes

I have a story to turn in." she said grateful her coffee had arrived. He could always tell when she was lying, thanks

to his supper hearing he could pick up any change in a hart beet. While she may not have a story now she did have a

lead on one and Clark would insist on tagging along. Though Clark had many gifts undercover work was not one of them.

Her friend Jamie was a bartender at an upscale club in Metropolis told her Sen. Marshall liked to come in on Friday

nights and he was never alone. Some nights it was a blond, others a red head or a brunet. Fortunately for the good Sen.

his wife was out of state attending a fund raiser for this year's upcoming election. The club's night singer had

recently quit that was her in. The club's owner had loved her Jamie told him she was a college student looking for

quick cash. So until they got a full singer Chloe Gardner was there girl. It was one of the alias's she'd created

complete with ID, Social Security Number, and bank account. She'd be at Lois's apartment for the weekend. Lois was

spending the weekend with her boyfriend Oliver. They were taking his jet to Paris. It was all she could talk about.

Well that and that Oliver had a friend who might be interested in her. Thankfully Lois would be long gone by the time

she got back to the apartment. "… so I was hoping you could talk to her, find out what's wrong." Clark said giving her

his best puppy dog look. Shaking herself from her thoughts Chloe focused her attention on Clark. "What do you expect

me to say to her Clark?" she said trying to buy time.

 

"She's your friend tell her she shouldn't be moving in with a guy she barely knows. She just moved, I thought she was

happy here." Clark whined. Ahh Lana trouble. Surprise surprise. "Clark I told you I'm not taking sides with you two.

Lana's moved on maybe it's time you did too. Take a little me time away from Lana. If you don't you'll never be able

to move on." She said torn between sympathy and irritation. "I have to go I'll call you tomorrow Clark" she said

quickly gathering her things. She had planes to make and she was still had to get into the Senator's off shore banking

accounts.

Raymond's was bursting with energy as staff hurried in preparation for tonight's opening. Jamie waved excitedly as she

caught sight of Chloe, rushed towards her. At five nine the leggy brunet was hard to miss but it was her bright sunny

disposition that drew people in. " You made it, I thought you'd never get here. Come on I'll show you to the dressing

room, your costume's already." Jamie said hurriedly as she led Chloe towards the back of the club. As they entered the

dressing room she quickly looked around before closing the door. Grinning she faced Chloe "What's next" she said

obviously unable to contain herself. An avid crime novel reader Jamie's excitement was infectious. When Chloe came to

her a month ago with a plan to catch the Sen. and expose his money laundering and embezzling for Metropolis crime lord

Anthony Wells she couldn't agree to help fast enough. "First I get ready to go onstage I have to maintain my cover if

I'm going to keep an eye on Marshal." Chloe said reaching into her backpack and pulling out a silver necklace with a

star shaped pennant and her laptop. "Then I need proof that he and Wells are in cahoots, that's where this comes in. It

has a motion activated digital camera hidden inside it. And getting a few shots of the self proclaimed family man

putting tax payer dollars to good use with $1,500.00 a night call girls is just icing on the cake." Chloe explained as

she set up her equipment. "You said something about a costume?" Chloe asked off handedly her mind focused on the task

at hand. "Well about that" Jamie begin hesitantly, causing Chloe to look away from her laptop. "There's kinda been a

change in your wardrobe." Jamie said blushing. "What kind of change" Chloe said knowing she wouldn't like the

answer. "Well after hearing you sing Raymond thought we should sex things up a bit as opposed to the old school

cocktail hour that the previous owner seemed to favor. It's a complement if you think about it…" Jamie trailed off when

she saw Chloe wasn't going for it. "Look at give it a chance before you do something rash" she said heading over to

the closet were the dress was. It was white silk , with a deep v neck, thin straps it stopped mid thigh. "Oh boy"

Chloe said self consciously crossing her hands over her chest. She'd never felt conferrable showing much skin. She was

no stick figure and sex kitten was sadly not her forte. Taking a deep breath she took the dress and prepared to get

into character.

 

Jamie begins serving drinks and making small talk with a few regulars when one of the waiters put in an order for

Chivas Regal Royal Salute. It was a very pricey brand of scotch that started at ten thousand a bottle. Raymond only

kept it in stock for…Good grief she franticly begin looking around the room for him. There he was Lex Luther. He'd just

been seated in the corner booth; she'd never seen him stay for a show whenever he came it was to meet Raymond in his

office. He was wearing all black a contrast to his smooth creamy complexion, not to his darkly charismatic personality.

When he'd spoken to her the last time he was here she couldn't say why but she was wary of him it was like being in the

room with a dangerous predator she didn't quite know what to do only that she should be extremely polite while doing

it. While preparing his order her regulars momentarily forgotten she added the bottle of water to the waiter's tray.

She didn't know why he was here of all places but one thing's for certain things just got a whole lot more interesting.

 

Think of the Daly Planet think of the Daly Planet Chloe repeated to herself for what felt like the millionth time as

she walked towards the stage. She was a good singer but she'd only ever sing with family so she was a little nervous.

The costume Raymond had so generously provided didn't help matters. Thank of the Daly Planet think of the… to late she

was on stage time to get into character. The spot light slowly moved up her body giving her time to get her game face

in place. The band started to play and she begin moving to the beet careful not to let her mike stand get in the way of

the clear shot she had of the Sen. and this week's playmate. She started singing En Vouge's Giving Him Something He Can

Feel. Making sure to occasionally keep eye contact with a few of the men in the audience for a second or two and her

hands slowly moving on the stand. After a min or so on stage she felt her nerves vanish as she got more and more in

character. Her eyes caught Marshal's for a second; giving the upstanding family man a wink she started to wrap up her

act. She had to be ready to mangle when she finished. She'd barely been able to hide joy when Raymond said she had to

mangle between sets. As the song came to an end she smiled and gave a little bow preparing to leave the stage, was a

little surprised by the nearly thunderous applause and cat calls she got. Well that new she thought as she made her way

to the band to congratulate them before heading off stage. Not noticing the cool gray eyes watching her every move.

Watching as her dress hugged her lushly curved body like a lover, her movements slow and sensuous. Leaning forward Lex

watched her work the room, keeping some at arm's length while drawing others in with razor sharp wit. Knowing it

couldn't be a coincidence that both Chloe and Sen. Marshal were here on the same night the only question was how much

did she have on Sen. James Marshal and would Lex be able to use the good Sen. as a front man before Chloe exposed his

dirty laundry. He'd come tonight to finalize his arrangement with Raymond who judging by the quality of the scotch was

eager to empress. The enterprising club owner was looking to get into big business. Luther business.

 

With his father out of the picture there was no need for Lucas to remain in hiding. After Lionel died he'd flown Lucas

back to Metropolis, Raymond had begin teaching him the ins and outs of managing a club. There was no need for Lucas to

work he was their father's son thus initialed to his share of Lionel's money. He made sure that his father had been

quite generous in his will before his untimely demise. And while he and Lucas would never be a Rockwell family portrait

he was the only family Lex had left. When he'd come to Lex with the idea of starting his own chain of night clubs Lex

thought of Raymond. A year ago Raymond had approached him wanting in on one of his new his projects. He was developing

low income housing on the old ware house near the docks. He and his investors stood to make a great deal of money. And

until a few months ago Raymond had nothing to offer in exchange. This had been the last time he'd hoped to come here

after tonight he'd intended for Raymond to become Lucas's problem. Then he saw her, at first he'd been more interested

in the clientele then the talent. The strapped white hills gave her legs the impression of being longer than they were.

She was not a tall woman but this in no way took away from their perfection and leading up to shapely hips, a narrow

waist and the most beautiful breast he'd ever seen. Supple but firm they begged to be touched. All leading up to the

wicked little smirk that made naughty promises and eyes he could still get lost in. As her body slowly moved to the

beat, she started singing about pleasuring her man her voice low and sultry. Whenever she made eye contact with a man

he no doubt thought it was him she was singing to. When her hands begin slowly caressing the mike stand his own

breathing had speed up and his hard won control shaken and Lex Luther was as captivated as every other man in

attendance. And there in the most unlikely of places Chloe Sullivan had come back into his life.

He'd wanted to see her again if only to have someone to take to who didn't expect him to fix all their problems. But he

knew were her loyalties lie and didn't want to face her when she eventually chose Clark. He was intrigued by her from

the moment they'd met, her smile had been warm and welcoming but her eyes were what drew him to her. There was a lively

intelligence and determination in those big green eyes that wouldn't be stopped. It was no surprise to Lex that Chloe

had been able to gain access to one of Metropolis's most exclusive night clubs.She'd always been resourceful. Nor

would he be surprised to learn that Raymond was no doubt the person responsible for Chloe's costume, the older man

liked to mix business with pleaser. For some reason that thought bothered Lex. The thought of any man seeing her

dressed so provocatively bothered him. Though he couldn't say why, Chloe wasn't his. And while he entertained thoughts

of beating to death any man who touched her Raymond in particular he also knew he had to find a way to discourage the

man without blowing Chloe's cover. Knowing Raymond he was already planning to corner her and make her an offer she

could refuse. Raymond had a fondness for young blonds and it was this same fondness that led to his previous singer

quitting. He'd been having an affair with her for the last six months and he still hadn't left his wife. And when she

gave him an ultimatum her or the wife he chose nether. While Raymond had no love for his wife the fifty two year old

club owner had no intention of leaving his wife. He was a business man after all and leaving her would be bad business

Kansas was a community property state after all.

 

Damn Wells didn't show Chloe thought more than a little disappointed as she walked toward her dressing room. Hopefully

he would tomorrow night. "Outstanding performance Miss. Gardner I can hardly wait for your next one." Said a familiar

voice as Lex stepped out of the shadows startling Chloe. She looked towards the sound of the voice. "Lex what are you

doing here" she said in a hushed voice quickly looking around to be sure they hadn't been seen, and feeling foolish for

doing so of course Lex had made sure they'd be alone before executing this little ambush. He'd obviously been asking

questions and knew why she was here and under what pretense. Lex never went into any situation without having all of

his basis covered. The real question was why was he showing his hand. Hoping to throw him off guard she said "I'm glad

you enjoyed it you always did have impeccable taste. Well almost always. Thou it is a bit of a shock I didn't see you

in the crowd. Lex Luther keeping a low profile? Doesn't seem like you, unless there's something you'd like to get off

your chest on the record of course?" The corner of his mouth moved up in the briefest of smiles. Amused he closed the

distance between them watching as she crossed her arms over her chest refusing to back down. "Well I was a little put

off guard too the dynamic duo of Sullivan and Kent tackling corrupt politicians, seems a bit of your usual teen beet.

Where is Clark by the way? He is here isn't he?" Lex asked all pretense of friendly banter aside now his gaze hard,

searching for any sign of deception. His hands on her shoulders gently holding her in place. "Please tell me you are

not here alone." Well that explained why he'd shown his hand earlier he was worried about her. Lex Luther was worried

about her. Her own gaze softened "I'm fine Lex, if I needed Clark I would have brought him" she said turning towards

the door. She opened it more than a little shocked to see Raymond on the couch leering at her. His eyes slowly moving

up and down Chloe's body. Getting up and moving towards her begin applauding her. "A wonderful performance my dear, I

was wise in my disunion to give you a chance. Not that I doubted you for a moment…" his voice trailed off as Lex

stepped into view. Clearly caught off guard, and struggling to collect himself he said "Mr. Luther what are you doing

here? I mean I didn't expect to see you here in Ms. Gardner's dressing room." "Clearly." Lex said sliding his arm

around Chloe's waste, ignoring the threatening look she was giving him. And despite this she leaned into him playing

along not wanting to risk him blowing her cover. Lex knew there'd be hell to pay later for putting her on the spot like

this in fact some small part of him was looking forward to it. But for now he had other things to deal with. "If

you're done congratulating Ms. Gardner I'm sure you have other things that require your attention." Dismissing him with

a look he turned his attention to Chloe. Pulling her closer to him looking into her eyes his voice taking on a low

seductive quality "as I was saying …". Neither of them paid heed to Raymond as he muttered an excuse about having to

with one of the guess and rushed from the room clearly irritated about having his plans interrupted.

 

"There are two reasons people come here anonymity and exclusivity. Bankers, executives, and apparently Senators bring

everyone but their wives. So why are you here Lex?" Chloe asked? "Why isn't Clark?" Lex asked. Smirking he took a step

back his eyes taking a slowly taking in her body. "Does he know where you are? Don't tell me you're keeping secrets

from Clark. I hope you two haven't had a falling out at less for Clark's sake. Whoever will tell him how to save the

day if you're not there? Lana?" Lex asked laughingly.


End file.
